Prior art fashionable garments are well known. The aim of fashion designers in this field is to design garments, particularly for women's fashion, that appear as if none are actually being worn. Such prior art designs have included hipster briefs, g-strings, the Brazilian thong which is also used as beach or swimwear and other designs, which invariably have a narrow support member passing between the cheeks of the wearer's buttocks. Invariably these briefs are also supported by a horizontal rear waistband. Such designs are prone to the problems of “riding up” the wearers body as a result of frictional contact with the outer garment, in most cases, pants or jeans, thereby causing discomfort by applying pressure to the perineal region of the wearer, colloquially known in Australia as a “wedgie”. The wearer is continually required to adjust the position of the garment by pulling it through the outer clothing, which can be embarrassing and unsightly.
In addition, the top of the waistband of the inner garment is often exposed due to its riding up between the legs of the outer garment and this is especially evident when the wearer is bending over thereby revealing the garment over the top of outer garments such as shorts, trousers and skirts. The problem is exacerbated, as designs get briefer which do not position or locate the crotch panel without continual adjustment and discomfort to the wearer. Furthermore, a smooth profile or contour of the buttocks cannot be attained in the interest of fashion by having a waistband or a panty line outlining the buttocks, in the modeling industry, this is often solved by models themselves not wearing any garments. This however is not practical in the case of everyday wear nor for hygienic reasons.